


Complex Desires

by mylifeinshadow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeinshadow/pseuds/mylifeinshadow
Summary: "I can't wait for you to meet her, Fox," she tells him over the phone late one night, the usual exuberance in her voice. "I think you're really going to like her."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Samantha Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Complex Desires

"I can't wait for you to meet her, Fox," she tells him over the phone late one night, the usual exuberance in her voice. "I think you're really going to like her."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. It was a running trend with Samantha, after all. Find a girl before the holidays, rope her into Christmas festivities. A buffer, of sorts. Her unsuspecting victim would be gone before the new year, another to take her place come the next major calendar holiday.

For him, it was enough that they had each other. It was all they'd really had growing up. Teena Mulder wasn't exactly winning any mother of the year awards. Their father was a secretive workaholic who drowned his worries in a bottle of scotch almost nightly. The divorce came as no surprise to either of them; nor did the fact that their father all but disappeared off the face of the earth upon moving out. And while it broke Mulder's heart to leave his little sister to fend for herself while he went off to Oxford, she'd managed to do pretty okay, following him to DC shortly after he'd graduated. 

A third year student at the University of Maryland, she found herself with no shortage of potential dates—something her brother couldn't help but envy, just a little bit. Her ability to let go and take things as they come amazed and baffled him. While he was a pensive loner, she was a free spirit, making friends wherever she went. 

"This the girl you mentioned last week?" he finally asks, "The redhead with the tarot cards and the aura readings? The future Mrs. Mulder?"

He remembers the call vividly. "Fox," she'd said, "I'm in love." The thought brings a grin to his face even now. He hadn't kept his composure quite as well then, outwardly laughing at her declaration. Growth, he thinks. 

"Um, not quite." She's sheepish, but not the least bit apologetic. He can't truly blame her. College was for dating around, getting to know new people. He'd blown his college experience, wasting it on the likes of Phoebe Green and her mind games. It was the opposite of what he wanted for his sister. For as much shit as he gave her, he was grateful that Sam wasn't settling down for the first woman to cozy up to her. 

"Not quite," he repeats, unable to keep the intrigue out of his voice. There was something more to this—something she wasn't saying.

"It's her sister."

And there it is.

He can't help it—he laughs. He's almost wheezing by the time he finally collects himself, but only long enough to cluck his tongue mockingly. "Samantha Ann Mulder," he drawls. "You dog." 

He can almost hear her stomp her foot in frustration through the line. For someone so easygoing, she sure did take herself seriously. It was almost too easy to rile her up—always had been.

"Fox," she whines, and he finally takes mercy on her.

"So, do I have to wait until after Christmas to meet this girl?"

She perks right back up. He immediately feels for whatever naive girl has been dragged into their mess of a family.

"Dinner tomorrow, before we make the drive? Dana's really looking forward to it."

Dana. He tries to put a face to the name—imagines long, flowing hair, dresses made of organic materials, a too-soft voice informing him of his rising sign. Never let it be said that Samantha didn't have a type—anything that would drive their mother crazy. 

"Tomorrow night," he finally agrees.


End file.
